The primary objectives of the Biomolecular Research Core of the Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center (DERC) are to provide high quality, cost-effective, sophisticated analytical and synthetic services, instrumentation and consultation in the areas of protein, and DNA sciences. To achieve these goals the following specific services are offered: Protein Sciences - Amino acid analysis; Edman and mass spectrometric peptide sequencing and phosphopeptide sequencing; Mass spectrometric protein and peptide analysis and determination of post-translational protein modifications; CD spectropoladmetry; Dynamic light scattering; Large and small-scale peptide synthesis and anti-peptide antigen production. Proteomic analyses using 2D PAGE and orthogonai chromatography coupled with nanospray i/ms/ms. DNA Sciences - Automated DNA sequencing, genotyping and satellite mapping; DNA chemical manipulation. Affymetrix GeneChip and custom microarray gene profiling. Quantitative RT-PCR. High throughput oligonucleotide synthesis and "boutique" oligonucleotide synthesis. Expert consultation on the planning and implementation of research projects and individual experiments. These services are provided using either core personnel or the use of core instrumentation by trained investigators and students. Particular emphasis in the core is directed at the development of technologies and protocols which are in demand by investigators in the DERC. Recent expansion in the core includes a 2D gel electrophoresis service for sample preparation for mass spectrometric sequencing of proteins (proteomics), new mass spectrometers for ultra-high sensitivity protein sequence analysis, high throughput capillary DNA sequencer, high throughput oligonucleotide synthesizer; and a quantitative RT-PCR instrument for gene chip target validation and real-time PCR.